Scarlet
Scarlet (スカーレット Sukāretto) is a subordinate member of Oculus. She generally acts as head interrogator of the organization, and reports to Kotei Tamashi's bodyguard, Leo. Appearance Scarlet has pink hair and eyes. She generally keeps her long hair in three braids, two framing her face and one ponytail going down her back. She generally wears dresses, both with or without straps, of which she has an assortment, including in white, black, light green, green and white stripes, and red. The clothes she wears generally depicts her mood and if she's working or not. Personality Scarlet can appear somewhat innocent, even cute. She often draws out her sentences, and always refers to her superiors as master or sir. However, her general actions hide a more sadistic side to her personality. Scarlet is known to be quite sadistic, and takes pleasure in the harming of others. Even when she gets the information she wants, she continues to torture her interrogation victims until they either die or she's forced to stopped. Her favorite method of torment is blood-letting, causing her victims to feel light-headed and even hallucinate, and she takes great pleasure in hearing about what her victims see. Abilities Expert Interrogator:' '''Scarlet is the primary interrogator of Oculus, with her often being called in to get information out of individuals. Her general style of interrogation revolves around a form of torture, making small cuts on her target, then affecting the wounds with her Quirk to cause great blood loss. This causes the target to hallucinate, making them more susceptible to suggestion. Quirk 'Anti-Coagulate (抗凝固剤 Kō Gyōko-Zai): Scarlet's Quirk allows her to produce an anti-coagulate in her saliva. This allows her to increase the amount of blood loss through even the smallest of cuts by either licking them or cutting her target in a knife coated in her saliva. Through her mastery of her Quirk, Scarlet can also change the effectiveness of her saliva, even turning it from an anti-coagulate to a proper coagulate, that can even cause immediate blood clotting. Other than needing to actually get her saliva on a cut her target has, this Quirk's primary weakness lies in the fact that she is not immune to her own Quirk, but can use her master of her ability to try to mitigate this weakness. Stats Equipment '''Kitchen Knife: Scarlet carries a kitchen knife which she uses to supplement her torturing skills. While she does have some skill with it in actual combat, she can be easily overpowered and outmatched by a more well-trained foe. Relationships Leo Leo is Scarlet's superior. The two share an amicable relationship, with Scarlet appearing to even be infatuated with him. She always does her best to please him, and occasionally appears to be more loyal to him than Kotei. Similarly, Leo seems to care greatly for her safety and wellbeing, with him also appearing to be flustered by her compliments. Trivia * Like all members of Oculus, Scarlet is not her real name, simply an alias. * She is a C-Rank Villain. ** Despite being Oculus' head interrogator, Scarlet's lack of true importance to the organization or any real combat skill grants her this rank. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Oculus